


Lives Change Like the Weather

by pieceofshir



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: After thinking about it, I decided that Jack's ending was also awful, but in rewritting it accidentally made it destiel centric bc I have a problem
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Lives Change Like the Weather

Jack shook from the power coursing through his veins.

He turned to Sam and Dean with wide eyes. "What do I do?" He whispered. The most powerful being in the cosmos, and he was terrified. He took a step toward them, before stopping, doing his best to remain calm.

"Jack." Dean stepped out of Sam's embrace. He was struggling to hold himself up, but he couldn't stop. Not yet.

"Jack." He repeated, holding a hand out to the boy. Their boy. He eyes were flitting between his hands, which were glowing faintly, and back up to Dean. "Everything's going to be okay, alright? I promise. We'll figure it out."

One step at a time, he closed the gap between them. Just as he was close enough to lay a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, the kid jumped back as if he'd been burned. "Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hey, now." Dean kept his voice low, as if he were a frightened deer instead of... whatever he was now. "You won't hurt me. It's okay. You're alright." He got closer, and this time Jack let him. "There we are." He smiled, gently pulling the boy into his arms. Jack collapsed into him, and Dean wished Chuck would stand up just so he could punch him one more time. The former God was unconcious a few feet away, with Sam hovering nearby in case he somehow tried anything. "I am so proud of you, Jack." Dean whispered. He placed a kiss on Jack's temple, which just caused him to shake harder, letting out a sob. Dean held him for a few minutes, running his fingers through his hair and gently whispering reassurances. Eventually, Jack calmed down enough to ask, "But how do you know we'll figure it out?" He asked, voice slightly muffled from the way his face was still buried in Dean's shoulder. "Because we're family." He said. "And that's what we do. And I am so sorry that I made you feel like you weren't a part of that, Jack. I'm so sorry." Jack smiled through his tears. "I forgive you." He whispered.

They stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of safe, before they heard Sam clear his throat awkwardly. "No chick flick moments, huh, Dean?" He huffed out a small laugh. Dean rolled his eyes. "I can make an exception for family."

Jack bounded over to Sam, wrapping him up in an equally tight hug. "We did it." he smiled. "Sam. We did it." Sam squeezed him back. "Yeah, Jack. We did it."

\-----

Dean took the dog. 

As soon as Jack hit the play button, Miracle ran up to him. "Hey there, buddy!" Dean cooed, reaching down to scoop him up. "I missed you!" Jack and Sam shared a smile as Dean let the dog into the car. They took a minute to watch the people, going about their day completely unaware of what had been done. "Can we go home now?" Jack askes quietly. Dean threw an arm around his shoulders. "Of course we can."

\-----

Sam couldn't think of a time in his life where he was happier than the moment he saw Eileen again.

As soon as they made it back to the bunker, he slid into the drivers seat, not even letting Dean take the keys out of the ignition. Jack and Miracle barely had time to get out before he switched the car back into drive. Dean didn't say anything, just caught his eye and nodded once. Sam sped out, making it to her house in record time. "Please, please, please." He whispered to himself as he hastily parked the car. He managed to get halfway to her door before it was thrown open. 

"Eileen." He breathed out, staring. She gave him a weird look. "Would you like to explain to me what happened? And why my phone is broken?"

Instead of answering, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. She had no clue what was going on, but something about the insistent way he was holding her, she decided not to pry.

"Come inside." She took his hand, offering him a gentle smile. "Whatever it was, everything's fine now, right?"

Sam laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Everything's fine now."

\-----

"Dean?" Jack stood in the doorway to Dean's room, glancing around nervously. Dean patted the bed beside him, moving Miracle onto his lap and inviting Jack sit with him. "I..." he paused, trying to find the right words. "I know about Castiel's deal with the Empty." Dean's eyes softened. "I just... I can't think about anything except," he hesitated. Dean sighed. "What made him happy."

Jack nodded. "He said he couldn't imagine being happy anytime soon. You don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"He said he loved me." Dean cut him off, staring straight ahead. He held on to Miracle's fur, as if trying to ground himself. "He said- he said his happiness wasn't in having me. It was just being with me. Just saying it." He wiped at his eyes. "I didn't even get to say it back."

Not knowing what else to do, Jack rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "We're gonna get him back, Dean." He promised. "We're gonna figure it out." Dean chuckled weakly, glancing down at him. "Because we're family?" Jack nodded.

"Because we're family."

\-----

It actually didn't take long at all.

Jack stood alone in the forest, reaching out with his mind.

"Can you really?" A voice spoke from behind him. He turned, smiling gently at the Empty, still wearing the body of Meg Masters. "I can. I can feel it. But not without him." The Empty sighed, but nodded. Jack held out his hand, and the Empty took it, and they closed their eyes.

For a moment, everything was loud. He could hear every angel and demon, every regret. His heart swelled with empathy for the Empty. Such a cruel existence.

'Quiet.' He commanded. And they listened. No more reliving worst moments. They were at peace.

They were asleep.

When he opened his eyes, the Empty was gone. Standing in front of him, looking around wildly, was Castiel. When his eyes landed on Jack, his face broke out in a grin. The two embraced each other wordlessly, and Castiel began to cry in relief. "It's okay, Cas." Jack rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. There had been a lot of comforting these past few days. "It's over. We can go home."

\-----

Dean punched Castiel in the face.

"Woah, hey!" Jack rushed forward to pull them apart, but Cas raised a hand to stop them. Dean cradled his hand, glaring at him. Gently, Cas took his injured hand, healing it with a light touch. His face was so open, so full of love. "Dean." He whispered, eyes shining, "I'm sorry."

Dean's face instantly crumpled, and he pulled the angel into his arms. "Don't you ever, ever, do something like that again." He bit out. "Do you understand?"

Cas smiled at Jack over Dean's shoulder. "I understand, Dean."

"Good." He placed a hand on Cas' neck, guiding him so they were eye to eye.

"Because I love you, too."

\-----

Sam came home late, holding tightly to Eileen's hand. He had explained everything as best as he could, and she took it all in stride. After a few hours, he'd all but begged her to come home with him. He couldn't leave her, not yet.

She didn't need to be convinced.

Dean nodded at her in a silent greeting. He was curled into Cas' side on the couch, and Jack was sitting not too far away. Cas was looking down at Dean with a smile Sam had never seen before. Sam whispered a goodnight to the three and led Eileen to his room, and Cas gave Dean a gentle nudge. "Bed?" He asked once Dean looked up at him. Dean tried for a flirty smirk, but was cut off by a yawn. "Not that kind of bed." Cas chuckled, "We'll have time for that later." He promised, eyes darkening. "But we've had a long day, and you're exhausted. Come," he pushed at Dean until they were both standing. "I think I'll go rest, too." Jack smiled at them. "Goodnight." They both waved as he left. Cas led Dean down the hallway to his room, slowly helped him strip out of his clothes and climb under the covers. "You gonna watch over me, angel?" Dean mumbled, burrowing under the blankets. Cas smiled, "Of course, my love." He began running his fingers lightly over Dean's back, humming softly. "Is that that damn Taylor Swift song you'd sing to me in purgatory?" He laughed quietly. There was no malice in his tone, only endearment. "I feel that it still suits you." Cas defended, "Though you are no longer 32."

"Aw, shut up. 'M gonna be 32 forever." He muttered into his pillow. Cas chuckled. "Of course, my love." He repeated. Dean smiled up at him sleepily. "I like that." He whispered, "My love. Goodnight, my love. My Castiel." 

Cas kissed Dean's forehead as his breathing even out. "My love." He smiled to himself.

"My Dean."

\-----

Family breakfast, as it turned out, was freaking awesome.

Cas had taken Miracle out for a walk, making it back just in time to jump on Dean just as he woke up.

Or rather, to jump him.

After the best alarm clock of his life, and then a longer than average shower, Dean and Castiel made their way to the kitchen, with Miracle right behind them. Sam, Eileen, and Jack were already eating breakfast. Sam was munching happily on his hipster avocado toast, and Eileen and Jack were passing the cookie crunch back and forth between them. Dean and Cas slid naturally into the conversation, a debate if the Avengers could take Jack in a fight. "Hands down, Iron Man could take you." Dean laughed as Cas began to pile bacon and eggs onto their plates. "I get that you're, y'know, you, but Tony Stark is just built different."

"Absolutely not!" Sam protested, "Maybe the Justice League, but Iron Man?" He turned to Eileen for support, who shrugged. "I didn't see what you said, but Dean's right. Tony Stark is just built different." Sam's face fell, and he glared at his toast. "These aren't real people, right?" Jack cast a nervous look over at Castiel, who shook his head with a reassuring smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the only nouse being silverware hitting plates.

"So, what happens now?" Dean asked after a minute. The five exchanged glances. "Well," Jack began, "I've been thinking..."

He began to explain his idea, to reform heaven. He explained that he and Cas could go, for a few days each time, until they've created a real heaven, not just your greatest hits. He explained that he wanted to meet the angels, to make connections, to ensure that what happened with Chuck could never happen again.

"I don't want to be an active part of the story anymore." He said, "but I do want to mke sure everyone gets a happy ending." 

"That's a great idea, Jack." Cas agreed, "We can leave after breakfast." 

Dean let out a strangled noise. "Right after breakfast?" He turned to Cas with wide eyes. Cas' eyes softened, a small smile tugging at his lips. "We'll be back." He promised, leaning in, he whispered, "I'll be back."

"Oh, ew, you guys." Sam made a big show of covering his and Eileen's eyes as they kissed, "We eat here!" Dean flipped him off without looking.

\-----

Dean hugged Miracle close. He always held him a bit tighter on the days he woke up alone. He made the bed, knowing that Cas would have a fit if he came home and their room was a mess. "You've got to stop acting like I'm dead every time I leave the room." He'd grumbled after the first time he and Jack came home to help Eileen move in. Dean had held him tight for over an hour, refusing to let him get up for anything or anyone. 

They hadn't been very helpful

\-----

When Sam went to bed every night, he always made sure to leave the cereal out, just in case Jack was hungry. Of course, he didn't exactly need to eat, but he and Cas both confessed there's something comforting in a late night bowl of Cookie Crunch. More than once, he'd gotten up for a glass of water and found Jack hunched over a bowl, looking tired, but smiling.

Always smiling.

\-----

As the world moves on, so do they.

Their last hunt is a vampire's nest. Should be in and out, but in a last attempt to flee, a vamp shoved Dean into a wall, right next to a rusty nail. Cas burns the damn thing, and the fear that Dean felt in that moment, that this was the way it almost ended, is what made him step away.

\-----

They were still incredibly well known in the community. If any hunter ever needed help with research, or guidance, or just a nice home cooked meal and someone to talk to, the Men of Letters bunker was open to them.

\----

Sam and Eileen had a son. Sam joked about naming him Dean, but Dean punched him lightly and says he'll never forgive him if he Harry Potter's that kid. He wasn't even dead, for crying out loud.

They named him Oliver. Not after anyone. He was entirely his own person.

\-----

Oliver grows into an amazing man. He was never a hunter, not really, but he did tag along on a case with Claire Novak once. He'd returned home with a smile, but decided that was enough of the family buisness for him. Claire had stayed for coffee, and told Castiel all about her various adventures with Kaia and some new friends they'd made. She thanked Oliver for his help, and gave Castiel a long hug before leaving.

\-----

Oliver married a doctor named Gabriel who likes to go hunting on weekends. Dean made far too many jokes about it.

\-----

Castiel allowed his vessel to age alongside Dean, Jack stays the same. One night he confessed to Jack quietly that once Dean has died, he'll have no real reason for it anymore anyways, but for now it's nice to know that when his (Jimmy's, really, but they've been just Castiel's about as long as they were just his, so.) knees buckle slightly after standing for too long, Dean is right there to catch him. It always made him happy when he could help his angel, even though he knew Cas was definitely playing it up for his benefit.

\-----

Oliver had twin girls. He named them Rachel and Annabeth. Jack was thrilled to be an uncle.

The world kept turning.

\-----

One night, Dean sat with Sam after Cas and Eileen had gone to bed. "I don't think I have much time left." He said, trying to be casual. Sam looked him up and down, nodding slowly. “Do you remember that night, when I first showed up at your door?” Sam nodded again. “Did I ever tell you that I was fuckin’ terrified?” He let out a weak laugh. “I was so scared that you were gonna tell me to get lost, or get dead. Must’a stood outside your dorm for hours, because I didn’t know what I was gonna do if I didn’t have you with me. God, Sammy.” His eyes were shining with us he’d tears. “I am so fuckin’ proud of you. My baby brother. And look how far you’ve come!” He gestured to the many photos covering the walls. “Sammy, you got out.”

“We got out, Dean. We’ve always been in this together.” 

Dean smiled, taking Sam’s hand in his. 

“Yeah. Just you and me, huh?” Sam shook his head. “Hasn’t been just us in a long time, Dean.” His eyes landed on the photo of the whole family. Dean nodded.

“I love you so much, Sammy.” He whispered. Sam turned to him, a smirk on his face. “No chick flick moments, remember?” They both laughed. “‘Sides, the walls in heaven are down now. We’ll see each other again.”

“Dean?” Cas appeared behind them. Dean turned, heart fluttering. Every time he saw Cas, it felt like that first time, all those years ago. “It’s late, aren’t you tired?” 

Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. “Yeah,” he agreed, “I am pretty tired.” He leaned over, giving Sam a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, Sammy.” He whispered, standing and taking Castiel’s hand. “Goodnight, Dean.” Sam smiled.

\- - - - -

Dean knew something was off when he opened his eyes. Not wrong, just. Off.

For one, nothing hurt.

He looked down at his hands. They were... young. He looked around wildly, trying to find something to look at his reflection in, when-

“Hello, Dean."


End file.
